Sleeping
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: draco and ginny r friends. draco and ginny have a secret that know1 else has. ginny has a secret that kno1 can kno about. what is that secret?
1. 1!

Disclaimer:: I do not own any thing!

Sleeping

Chapter 1

*~River Goddess ~*

I found River in the bathroom this morning with a pool of blood around her, again. I'm use to this now though., I wake up to find her in the bathroom with her arm all cut up almost every week. 

'River.' I shake her, 'River, River' I take some water from the sink and clean out where the blood was coming out of her arm.

'Gin? ' River starts moving.

'Stay, still let me clean you up before baby Emma wakes up and sees all of this blood'

'Is there really that much?' she giggles.

'A whole shit load, you really have to cut back on this stuff, River.' I get a new towel and begin to clean the floor.

'Your not my mother Gin.' River tried to stand up and leave but she just fell back down.

'Sorry, but River people are starting to talk.' I throw the towels out the window.

'Arn't they always though? The dream team is always talking about us especially you Gin.'

'That's not the point!'

'Well what is the point then? That we are freaks or something?'

'Were not freaks, everyone else is.'

We laughed awhile until she stopped and told me something.

'Gin what time is it?'

'Bout two in the morning, why?'

'Cuz, I'm tired, and I want to go back to bed.'

'You were never in bed you were on the floor.'

River tries to get up again, but fails again.

'You lost a lot of blood. More then you usually do. Is there anything wrong?'

River sighed then stared out into the night sky.

'I'm just starting to get worried about you.' River says.

'Me?!?' I said in a surprise.

'Yes you. You are always out late drinking with people. And you have been dissent lately. It's like your in your own world. Anything that you wanna tell me?' 

'No, I'm alright Riv I don't know why you are getting your panties up in a bunch.'

'Fine, but I something is up.' River sat there for a while breathing really heavy. 'Will you stay with me for the night?'

'Sure.'

I went over to River and I slowly helped her back up and we went back to my bed. I but River underneath my dark green sheets, then I went on the bed and closed the curtains. Then I was just pretending to sleep.

They know that something is up. I can't let them know though. They can not know what is happening. I need to get some sleep, and hopely River will forget about it.

__

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ginny Weasley and River Puella fell asleep together underneath the sheets of green. Holding onto each other.

*~*~*~*~*~-*

so wat choo think? read reivew tell me wa u think! flames welcomed!


	2. 2!

NOTE! I already have chapter 3-4 done in a notebook but now i just have to type them fuck!

Thank you 2 

*~* Neni Potter- youll find out!! *~*

*~* nirvana- don't worry im workin on both *~*

*~* Rosandra May- grins evilly *~*

*~* js306581 (js306581@gisd.net) - tanks *~*

Disclaimer:: You kno the drill.

Sleeping

By *~* River Goddess *~*

Chapter 2

I often have to fall asleep with River. She hates to sleep alone for some reason. I don't know why but she always needs someone close to her. If she's not sleeping in my bed then she's with her boyfriend Anthony, who's in Slythrein. I don't mind though as long as she's happy that's all what I care about really.

When I woke up this morning when baby Emma was in the shower with her nasty smelling strawberry shit that was smelling up the room. Carmen had a fit.

'This has got to stop!' Carmen threw her covers onto the ground and marched right into the bathroom, where baby Emma was.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Baby Emma screamed, and it echoed all threw the room.

River and I laughed so hard that we could barely breath.

'Oh my gosh! What are you doing in here, can't you see that I'm taking a shower?' Baby Emma squealed.

I heard a loud bang noise going from the room.

'OH MY GOSH MY SHAMPOO! YOU RUINED MY SHAMPOO!' Baby Emma screamed while I guessed that tears where falling from her face.

'OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!' Carmen imitated baby Emma in a very high pitching voice. 'Shut up! Get over it! It smells like fucking shit in here and it's all your fault. So why the fuck don't you just go off and fuck your boyfriend, the only thing that you can pass with a D- as!' Carmen came out of the room laughing on the top of her lungs.

River and I were still laughing.

'What did you do to her?' I asked her.

'I turned her shampoo into pieces of shit.' Carmen says laughing, 'Even the shit in her hair turned into shit!'

Carmen fell onto the floor laughing clutching her stomach with laughter. I fell off of my bed.

Baby Emma stuck her head out, 'Amy could I borrow some of your shampoo?'

'Who?' River asked angrily.

'You Amy, who else would I be talking to?' She said sweetly.

'My name is not Amy IT'S RIVER!!!!' River screamed into her face, 'And no! First of all you don't even know my name. Second I hate you. Third I hate you.' River smiled back, and Carmen went back into the bathroom with her hair full of shit.

'I hate it when people call me Amy.' River crossed her arms and sat sulkily back onto my bed. Her eyes started to turn red.

River's real name is Amy but she hates it. So she has everyone call her River, she picked that name out and she likes it. I know one has ever seen River cry except for me, which was just once, when she was eight, at my birthday party.

[Flashback]

I searched my house of her but I couldn't find her, until.

'I told you, you stupid girl not to get that dress dirty! And what do you do you get it fucking dirty!' I heard her father screaming at her. I hid behind the fern plant. 'Do you have any idea how much I had to save up just so that you go to this fucking party!' I heard River suck in her snot up her nose. 'Don't you dare start crying on me now! Your just like your mother! A wimp! Crying all the time all over the stupidest shit!' I saw River's father raise his hand.

'Please daddy don't!' River pleaded with her father, 'Please.'

River's dad smacked her across the face again and again.

'Had enough yet?' He asked her.

She nodded no.

'Good.' He starts pulling her hair and kicking her like he would a punching bag.

'Are you done now?' He asked her.

She nodded no.

'Well, I am done so you are just going to have to beat yourself up now for me.' Her dad went back down the stairs and whistled like nothing happened. As soon as I saw him turn into the kitchen I went to River.

'Amy are you ok?' I asked her.

River was just standing there with a blank stare. There was blood running down her face and cuts all over her legs. The blood was dripping down her red silk dress and down onto her socks.

'Amy.' I said it again.

She just stared at me.

'I saw what he did.'

River's face still was on a cold stare.

'My name is not Amy, it's River. I don't like it when people call me that.'

'I'm sorry, River.'

'Thank you.'

'Does your mother know about what he does to you?' I asked her.

River started crying. Tears fell down her face.

'My mothers dead.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault, not that many people know.'

[End Flashback]

Since then River has been my best mate. We do everything together now; I won't let her sty with her father as much as I can. I make sure that she stays with me over vacations. But when summer comes that's when she has a real tough time with her father. He still hits her, I know that he does. Even though she doesn't say anything I know that he does.

'I need a smoke.' River says she gets off of my bed and starts to get dressed.

'Lets all go.' I said.

I dressed myself in a short mini skirt with fishnets with runs in them. I had a Black shirt with purple rain falling. I put on the usual makeup. Thick black eye liner under my eyes, black mascara, dark purple eye shadow on the base and blood red eyes shadow on the top. I looked great for a Saturday morning.

'I'm going to go get Sky ok?' I said to Carmen and River who were both still not fully dressed.

'OK.' Carmen said.

I left the girls dormitory and went to go get Sky.

I went into the 5th year boy's room. Everyone was gone except for sky, who was sleeping still. I slowly crept to his bed and slowly went under the covers with him. I stared dreamily at him. His long black hair pulled back into a slick ponytail, I looked at his eyes knowing that they where the bluest blue you could ever see. I kissed him sweetly and gently on his lips.

His eyes opened 'Gin what are you doing here?' He asked as he sat up in his bed, showing his well-sculpted chest.

'I just wanted to see you.' I kissed him again.

'Well, I know that but what do you want? You couldn't have just come here to see my face.' He said stroking my long, red hair.

'We are all going out for awhile and River, Carmen, and I wanted for you to come too.'

'Sure.' Sky said charmingly with a smile.

'Really?'

'Anything for you.' He kissed my forehead.

Sky and I are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend; we just are very close friends. I meet Sky when I was a first year and we have been friends since.

Besides, I can't have a boyfriend; it's against everything that I have promised myself. Because if I get a boyfriend then we will fall in love. I don't want or need any love in my life. Everyone who falls in love will eventually be heart broken one way or another. 

'Sky, do you want to come get Draco, Angel, Butterfly, Serenity, Andrew and Anthony, Angel with me?'

'I will after I get some clothes on.'

'You don't have to do that.' I said evilly.

'I would but Draco, Anthony, Angel, and Andrew might get jealous because all you girls would be staring at my sexy body.' He started flexing his muscles at me.

'Sexy? I would but it more, Gin's gorgeous body that she will have tonight.'

'Really?'

'Yes now go put those nasty clothes on and let's go.' I leaned in and kissed him again. He kissed me back and we held each other for a while.

'I'm going to go get some clothes on now.'

'Hurry.'

But if I had to choose a boyfriend it would be Sky. He is strong, he plays quidditch. He just refuses to play for the house team because he doesn't like the fact that the Dream Team plays on the team. Sometimes we will all play quidditch together, and Sky is the best. He's the best in the whole fucking school. When he graduates from collage he's going to play quidditch for England.

'Done now lets go.' Sky came out of the bathroom and gave me a kiss.

Wow, he looked amazing. His black hair was slicked back into a ponytail. He put on black nylon pants on and was wearing a black wife beater.

'Miss. Gin let's go now Carmen, Serenity, and River are probably already there now.'

'OK.' I said back.


	3. Extra Chapter

OK in this is not your 'normal' chapter basically I'm just going to give a bit of back ground n all of the main characters and what they look like.

Draco

Draco Malfoy is a one of the kind character. He and Sky are the sex gods of the school and all of the girls have a place in there heart for them even though they say that they hate them. Draco will be found by Gin sometimes because for reasons that you can not know right now. He tends to like to where black pants and black hoodies on the weekends and during school hours he will wear black cloaks with nothing underneath him except for like boxers. He keeps his cloak open slightly and shows off his muscles.

Gin/Ginny/Virgina Weasley

Gin is best friends with River and Sky mostly [b/c she has known them the longest]. She is usually the out spoken one in there group. But lately she has been acting different then she is normally. She has taken care of River to make sure that she's OK and makes sure that no one will find River or Draco in there weird zone. She likes to hitch up her black skirt and wears fishnets with them. Her shirts are usually a black tank top or she'll steal one of Sky's wife beaters and wear that. Black long nails, long red hair, stunning brown almost black eyes. She is always wearing black eye liner, thickly + black mascara. She will have red top and purple base eye shadow sometimes when she feels like putting some on. Also she likes to wear her old battered up sneakers or her black 3" heal boots that go to right below her knee. [note my make up is like hers hehehehe]

River/Amy

River's real name is Amy but she hates it so everyone calls her River. A name that she has picked for herself. [i just also like that name so wa ever.] River tends to flip out and cut herself a lot. The only person that knows that is Gin. Her father abuses her, her mother died when she was three years old and has no memory of her, that's why she tends to clink to Gin b/c she the motherly type, sort of. Her boyfriend is Anthony. She likes to wear sneakers all the time. She doesn't like skirts that much so she wears baggy pants or when she goes to a party booty shorts. She wears hoodies a lot and when she goes partying she will wear some kind of low cut shirt. [ river is like my #2 personality. I have 5 all together]

Sky

Sky as I said before was a sex god with Draco. He is very super de duper friends with Gin. They like to fool around with each other once and a while. Sky Has two personalities. One is in the class room. He sits there and takes mental notes to himself in his head instead of writing them down. Sky has this weird thing that instead of writing things down he remembers them like a check list in his head. And when's do taking his notes he stares into the professors eyes and looks at them the whole time, not blacking showing no emotion. His other side is him with his friends, the Sky who messes with Gin and likes to party all night long. He mostly wears wife beaters and black pants on the weekends, with an occasional hoodie. When his school clothes he likes to have a black cloak that is very long that will drape over his body like a vampire and will swish with the wind.

Angel

OK just so that if you haven't figured this out Angel is a BOY. Angel does have a girlfriend, Carmen. Angel likes to sit in class and take out his knife and carves things out with rat bones. The only reason that he has not failed a year is because of everyone's help for his studies. Angel is the opposite of an angel. He's tall, dark and mysterious. Black hair, gray eyes, and is in great shape. He tends to wear black pants and outrageous T-shirts, with weird sayings like 'During today in Alchemy class the numbers told me your fate, I hope that you die sooner then that.'

Butterfly

Butterfly is the brains of the group. She likes money and spending money on booze and weed, cigs mostly. She is the strongest girl in the group. She gets dentations all the time for beating up people who pick on her or her friends. Butterfly is a very funny character, her clothing is usually a all black tight dress that shows off everything in all of the right places. Then she will be having on a pair of wings strapped to her back. During school she sits and takes notes on paper and doodles pictures of new ways to kill people. Her clothes for school is a black cloak that she has tightly fitting with wings. [note she has blond hair and blue eyes]

Serenity

Serenity is a girl who tends to scare people. She will sit there in front of you [male or female doesn't matter] and will sweet talk you, seduce you into thinking all of these things like your friends are worthless and she is the best. By the end she will get about 3-10 gallons depending on the person for her services and will leave you by taking her finger and tracing your face with her black nails. After she leaves to who ever she will go back to her bed and laugh it off and put some of the money she made into the tin of the booze and shit. She wears tight blood red dresses with a very low V and that is super duper short. Her shoes are a pair of 3" heal black thin heal, with stings strapping up her long legs. When she is classes she will wear the dresses like that and put on will cloak and leave it open, or will just show herself off.

Carmen

Carmen's boyfriend is Angel. Carmen does not like to sleep because in her dreams she sees dead people. She sees how people die, she sees every detail on how the person dies she hears the people sheik out in pain as they get brutally murdered. But sometimes when she's not sleeping she will still see people who are dead walk around Hogwart's not as ghosts but as real people that she can only see. Gin is the only person who knows about Carmen and her seeing dead people. That is one reason why she is the way she is. Carmen likes to wear old fashion dresses from the 1800's. She doesn't wear any make-up which shows off her amethyst colored eyes, her hair is in long ringlet's of curls the color of brunette. When's she's in school she wears her black cloak and army boots.

Anthony

Anthony is River/Amy's girlfriend. Anthony and River are always snuggling close together and it's very hard for them to serrate from each other. He is very good in Transfiguration, he is the best in the class and he loves to turn Potter into a grasshopper or a pocket watch like Professor McGonagle suggested in his first year. Anthony will wear basically what ever is clean that is black. He doesn't have any real preference of what he looks like.

Andrew

Andrew is the newest to the group. He's just kind of there and like to play tricks on people. He wears just like Anthony whatever is clean while being black.

OK 

Griffindor 

Gin

River

Sky

Carmen

everyone else is in Slytherin.


	4. 3!

k just so yall arnt confuzed r anything by last chapter. i just wanted to discribe wat the charcters looked like really nothing m ore cuz im not the great a detailing. i have really bad grammer and spelling. and my beta didnt beta it cuz i just didnt give it to her cuz its friday night.

Disclaimer:: You kno the drill

Sleeping

By *~* River Goddess *~*

Chapter 3 

Sky and I went back down to the halls of Slytherin common room.

'Shit Happens' The gargoyle sprang open to the common room.

'Hey Gin, hey Sky.' Butterfly greeted us from the near by couch.

'We're all going for a smoke and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us because River is about to burst if she doesn't see Anthony.' Sky explained.

'OK, sure no problem.' 

Butterfly went to go get Serenity, Sky went to get Andrew, Anthony and Angel, and I went to go get Draco.

I walked back to his own personal room. He has his own room because his father wanted for him to have one.

'Preps Suck.' The door to his room opened and I went in. Draco was sleeping or it looked like sleeping in a ball in the corner of the room.

'Oh, Drake.' I went over to him and knelt down at his feet on my knees and hugged him.

He was drenched in a cold wet sweat.

I held onto him longer for a while, but he never moved. Even when I started kissing him [Gin's a very kiss-y type of girl] and he still did not move.

Draco sometimes gets like this, but I can get him back together. He really must not feel loved right now. That's why I hate love, it can tear a person apart inside. It becomes a sort of medice for you and when you don't get the right dose of it you go into a state of mind where you want everyone to leave you. But for Draco he creates a wall around him self and won't come out of it.

I turned him so that he was on his stomach and started to massage his back, hopeing that he would come back to me.

'Gin?' Draco just barely said.

'I was worried about you.'

'You don't have to worry about anything, I'm fine.' Draco tried to stand up but fell back down.

He gets very defensive over himself when I find him.

'No, your not.' I got inches from his face.

'Why did you come in here?' He said to me.

'Because everyone is going out front for a smoke and I wanted for you to come with us.'

'I don't want to go anywhere.'

'Well you are coming weather you want to or not.' I said sternly. 

'Fine.' Draco attempted to stand once again but his knees buckled under him and he fell back down.

'Gin, help me.'

I went over to his dresser and pulled out his black jeans and a black hoodie. I turned back to him and started to undress him.

His white muscular chest was covered with little pink scars all over. I held his head up and I put on his hoodie over his head, followed by his arms.

'Your going to have to help me with your pants.

Draco mumbled something and rolled over.

I sighed 'Your not making this easy.'

'Go fuck your self Gin.'

'I'd rather fuck you.'

'Really?' He looked at me evilly.

'Maybe later, now come on, lets get your pants on.'

I got Draco dressed and we walked over to the front steps of Hogwarts.

'Where have you two been?' Angel asked us, taking a puff on her cigarette.

'Oh me and Gin where just spending ... some quality time together. ' Draco said smiling at me.

'Were running low on cigs again.' Butterfly announced.

'Yeah, I need to get a new knife.' River said, who was currently sitting on Anthony's lap, running her long black finger nail across his face.

'OK, so why don't we go down to Knockturn Valley today then tonight we can go partying.' said Andrew.

'Why don't we throw our own party.' Serenity said as she lit another cigarette.

'But where?' Angel asked as he was spray painting something on the stairs.

'Hey, Butterfly could you give me a cig?' I said getting tired of the conversation.

'How about the shrieking shack?' Serenity suggested.

'That's a great Butterfly! Let's go find some other people and then tonight meet back here at 8 pm.' Said Anthony.

'OK, so we'll meet later.' Sky said.

Everyone finished up there cigs and went in there own direction.

Another party I am so fucking looking forward to that. I really need to get more drugs I'm just am tired of everything.

'Hey Gin, want to chill for a while?' Draco comes running my way.

'Whatever.' I continue walking.

'Baby, what's wrong?' Draco steps in front of my face and stops me from walking.

'Nothing.' I said not looking at his face.

'Come on, lets go back to my room.'

'I don't want to.'

'I didn't ask you, I'm telling you Gin.' Draco looked right into my eyes.

'Fine.'

Draco and I went to his room in silence.

Why does everyone want to talk to me all of the sudden! It's me, it's Gin, I'm the same person that I have always been. _Then don't you do things like you use to? [I asked my self ]_.

'Gin come here.' Draco said as he sat down on the floor against one of the bed posts.

I went over to him and sat between his legs and sighed. He wrapped his arms around my middle.

'Come on Gin, loosen up, your so tense lately. Relax, sleep with me.'

'I can't relax, if I relax then you might dies on me.' I rested my head onto his shoulder.

'I won't die on you Gin, never. I will always be there for you.' Draco started twirling my hair with his fingers.

'Don't say that.' I said. I pulled away from him and he stopped playing with my hair.

'But it's true Gin.'

I stood up and looked at the door.

'No.'


	5. 4!

__

Sleeping

Chapter 4

By *~* River Goddess *~*

Lyrics by Evanescence, Exodus

Disclaimer:: You know the drill

Lies, all lies. I can never trust anyone, that's what I have learned. Even though if someone says to trust them, they won't go by what they say. If someone says that they will all ways be there for me, they won't. Never trust, never trust.

'Gin where are you going?' Butterfly shouted to me from the end of the hall.

I stop.

'I'm kind of tired so I was just going back to my dormitory for so sleep.'

'OK just be back to life for the party. A party is nothing without you.' Butterfly went back down the other stairway and out of sight.

I don't need sleep, I'm a creature of the night. I just here to make sure that everyone is happy and taken care of. If I wasn't here to help River then she might have already killed herself, if I wasn't here then Draco would be in a insane asylum on the account of what is wrong with him. But I take care of them I will until my dieing day.

I get to my dormitory and close the curtains around my bed, encircling myself with colors of green and silver [stole them from Slytherin].

'Bo.' I tapped the wall tree times, then stood back.

The wall was folding in and out like an accordion, and it lead to another room. The lights flickered a couple of times until they came on.

The room was purple wall paper, a little table in the corner with two chairs. There was toys all over the floor. Dolls and their clothing scattered about, along with bunnies and other toys. And finally a bed in the room with a little girl in it named Bo.

I took the time turner out of my robes and turned it back ten hours. I walked over to Bo and sat on her bed.

'Bo, Bo, baby. Wake up.' I gently bent down and kissed her.

'Mommy?' The little voice said.

'Yes. Hi baby, your up now.'

'I know, can I have some food now?'

'OK.'

I took Bo up in my arms and walked down a lit passage way.

Bo looks so much like her father. Long black hair, bright blue eyes. She got his hair, eyes, chin, and nose, even his temper sometimes. But that's how a lot of four year olds are.

Bo started sucking on her thumb and put her head on my shoulder.

'Did you have a good sleep?' I asked her.

She nodded yes.

We got to the end of the tunnel to a door. I opened the door, to the kitchens.

'Hello, Miss can I get you anything?' Asked a house elf..

'Umm, I will have a cup of black coffee [YUM!] and Bo will have a bowl of cheerios and some apple juice.' I told the house elf. 'Do you want to eat here or go back to your room?'

'Here, I want to see Winky.' Bo giggled then ran off to go see Winky.

Bo doesn't know any other place except for my house [the burrow] and Hogwarts. At Hogwarts she mostly stays in her room and the kitchen's, that it. Sometimes during vacation breaks I will take her for midnight walks. When we are at my house she will mostly stay in my room. I bring her up food and I play with her all of the time. The clothes that she wears are mostly clothes that I found up in the attic from when I was little. I took down mostly stuff that I knew that my mother wouldn't care if I took, the rest I just make myself. When my mum, dad, Ron and Harry leave once in a while vacations, Diagon Ally I will take Bo out and I will let her roam the yard. She loves the flowers and the outside I just wish that she could see them more often.

'Miss your food is ready.' Said one of the house elves.

'Thank you, we will be eating here today, if that's alright with you.'

'Oh yes Miss.'

I went over to Bo who was playing with Winky.

'Bo, come here, and eat baby.'

Bo came next to me and started to munch on her cheerios.

'Mummy, when's Christmas?'

'In about one month.'

'Is that a long time?'

I nodded and sipped my coffee.

'What do you want to do when your done?' I asked Bo.

'Play.'

'What kind of play?'

'Fun play.'

'Ok so, we are going to have fun play today.'

Bo clapped her hands together, and took a sip of her apple juice.

Know one knows about Bo. I don't even think that her father knows about her. My friends don't know, my parents don't know, my teachers don't know, my family doesn't know. There is only one person that does, the muggle nurse that delivered her, knows. I put a memory charm on her afterwards though.

I don't know how my parents are going to take it when they find out, if they find out. I have had her almost five years and I'm not happy. She deserves better then this, better then a life of being stuck in a world of confinement.

'Mummy, I'm done.'

'OK, go say good bye to Winky and then we are going to go.'

Bo went over to Winky and kissed her on the cheek as a sigh of good bye. She walked back over to me and we went back to her room.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I check on Bo every eight teen hours, giving her eight hours of sleep and then I'll come and we will play together. Bo isn't a greedy, she hasn't had anything to call her own except for her bunnies. She loves her bunnies, and me. I love her back, I will never let any one take her away from me.

'Mummy, will you sing me a song?' she asked me as she got back to her room.

'What song?'

'Any song.'

I went back to over to my bed and got my guitar from underneath my bed, and started playing it.

My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams

20 bucks should get me through the week

Never said a word of discontentment

Fought it a thousand times but now

I'm leaving home

Here in the shadows

I'm safe

I'm free

I've nowhere else to go but

I cannot stay where I don't belong

Two months pass by and it's getting cold

I know I'm not lost

I am just alone

But I won't cry

I won't give up

I can't go back now

Waking up is knowing who you really are

Here in the shadows

I'm safe

I'm free

I've nowhere else to go but

I cannot stay where I don't belong

Here in the shadows

I'm safe

I'm free

I've nowhere else to go but

I cannot stay where I don't belong

Show me the shadow where true meaning lies

So much more is made in empty eyes


	6. 5!

HI everyone once again i have lots more chapter written from school in my notebook during my classes instead of doing my work. i dont care though so here is chapter 5 hope you like it and if u dont kiss my ass. its open.

Disclaimer: you kno the drill!

Sleeping

Chapter 5

BY *~* River Goddess *~*

Chapter 5

I played with Bo until my ten hours were up. I put her back to bed, then went back to mine, tapped the wall back. Then I really did go to sleep.

I dreamed.

I was older then I was now. I was laying outside surrounded by flowers, lilies, roses, violets, tulips. I was wearing an all white dress with laces and frills all over, there was a crown of flowers in my hair. My eyes were amethyst. Then Bo came running around in an all white dress with a basket of flowers. And behind us was a big mansion with dozens of windows.

I woke up, not remembering my dream. I saw Draco looking down at me with his big gray eyes.

'Gin the party's going to start in about half an hour. You have to get ready.' He bent down and kissed me. I sat up and went over to my trunk trying to find something to wear.

'I don't have anything to wear.' I pouted.

'I'll get you something.' Draco said evilly to me.

He took his wand out and whispered something that I couldn't hear. A super, super, black mini skirt appeared floating in mid air. And a cute little top appeared with it too. And how little it was! It was just two nicely cut triangles with one little string holding it together, there was beads coming down from the triangles which were on strings coming down until my belly button.

'Do you like it?' He asked me grinning.

'Not bad.' I took the clothes and started walking towards the bathroom.

'Is that where you usually change, in the bathroom?'

'No.'

'Then where?'

'Some place near my bed.' I shrugged.

'Then why are you going to the bathroom?'

'Because.'

'Because why?' It's not like I would care to see a sexy red head change in front of me.'

I started changing my clothes right in front of him. He just started at me mesmerized. I went over to my night stand and redid my make-up. I took off all of my make-up and took out my contacts, revealing my amethyst ones.

'I never knew that you wore contacts. Your eyes are beautiful, why cover them up?'

I started putting my make-up on. 'Because I didn't want everyone to figure it out.' I started on my other eye.

'Know what that you have purple eyes? So what.'

'First they are not purple they're amethyst. Second it's a curse.' I turned to him. 'the seventh child of the seventh child is special. It's a very rare thing to happen. That person will get a dignified color when they figure out there destiny.' I didn't put on any eye shadow and fished up some finishing touches.

'You know what your destiny is then.'

I put my contacts in. 'My destiny is on it's course, but that course is something, that I don't know.'

'When did your eyes change?'

'When I was in my first year.'

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Draco and I walked across the fields to the Womping Willow. I took my shoe off and threw it at the knot in the tree. The tree opened and Draco took my hand, and we went in. With every step that we took the music got louder and hotter. I let a beep breath, and threw on one of my smiles.

The party's that we have are great. It never ends until we are all passed out on the floor and even then the party lives in our head. I always get a partner or two. Sky and Draco are my regulars and I will get just some random person at the clubs. I drink, I dance, I smoke, I fuck.

Draco and I went over to the table and grabbed a couple of shots. I looked around. There was Carmen and Angel dancing, River and Anthony were in the corner whispering, Butterfly making out with someone who I didn't know. Serenity and Andrew were grinding together, Sky was surrounded by a bunch of girls who I also did not know.

'Gin, this party blows.' Draco whispered into my ear.

I took another shot . I grinned at Draco, I took his hand and led him to where everyone else was dancing. His lips on my neck, my hands on his hips, we rocked along with the music.

I got tired of this so I changed it up. Our hips now as one, my legs wrapped around his, I put my hands around his neck kissing him all over.

Then it stopped, and everyone turned to Sky.

'Dance contest.' His eyes flickered.

The whole room started dancing with someone.

Dance contest is something that happens every party. Everyone dances until the end of the song. Then we vote for the best girl and guy dancer to give a strip tease. I've already done it once or twice, OK every time. It's not that I'm bad looking [ I know that by the boys bathroom walls] ,they love me. What guy wouldn't want to have a sexy red head stripping for them?

I started walking away to the beer keg.

'Gin, where are you going? Don't you wanna win?' Sky said to me.

Draco started dancing with another girl.

'I'm going to get a drink.' I opened a can of beer. 'And besides, I always win.' I took sip.

Sky started kissing my neck. He was totally wasted. I started swinging my hips to the music, while I continued drinking my beer. I finished up the can and threw it against the wall. My back bended back to the floor, we were still attached we were one. I flung back up and swished my hair around his face.

Draco turned me around and he pulled me away from Sky and towards me.

'Your going to win.' He whispered into my ear.

'I always do.' I nibbled on his ear.

The song never ended though, everyone was to into themselves, especially Draco and me. We some how ended up with me between his legs with a tongue dueling contest.

'You'll never win Gin.' Draco started kissing my lips, my neck, my chest.

'Why are you always so mean to me? Lemme win just once.' I swished my hair to around my shoulder.

Draco and I stood up, I took his hand. We made our way back to his room. I never took my eyes off of him.

We got to his room and the last thing that I remember is climbing into his his bed, surrounded by his scent.


	7. 6!

RARRRRRRR! omg i am so fucking bored save me from this boredom! any1 AIM me at RIVERGODDESS411 please!

Disclaimer:: Don't own anything lalalalala

The sun woke me up the next morning from the window. I was wrapped in a blanket with my head on Draco's bare chest. My clothes and his left on the floor. Both of us not thinking of Monday, or what our friends will say. He thought of me and I thought of Bo.

'I sat up, and looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully with his cold eyelashes on his face. I leaned over and kissed him.

'Your always a mystery to me Gin.' He smiled and looked at me.

'Why?' I sat up on top of him.

'You look so innocent, but when your in bed your a tiger doing a pretzel.'

'I'm not a tiger; I'm allergic to them. I can pretzel pretty good though.'

He smiled and stroked my hair; we sat in silence embracing each other's presents. 

'I have to get back soon.' I sat up with the blanket around me to my battered clothes.

'You can't wear that back to your dormitory.'

'And why not?' I dropped the blanket and sat on his lap.

'You'll look like someone who just came from a party.'

' I did though.' I kissed him and went back and put my clothes on.

'You look like a slut.'

'And I'm proud of it.' I tapped my finger on his nose. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I deepened the kiss then left.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Draco won't get sick again for a long time. I helped him for a while. He's so cute when he gets angry, he just doesn't try to be, and he just is.

I have to go see Bo and make sure that she's all right. Bo's father should be taking care of her. I do a pretty good job taking care of her, but she needs more to life then just me and a house elf.

I went into her room and saw her playing in the corner.

'What are you playing today?' I asked her.

'Mrs. Bunny and Mr. Bunny and baby bunny are going for a walk to see Mr. Penguin.' Bo continued playing.

I went over to her bed, and made it then went over the walls with my wand, making sure that every inch of the walls were covered in spells. I can't afford to let anyone find her.

'Hey, Gin what is this place?' I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy looking at me.

I was lost for words.

'Hi.' Bo went over to Draco and pulled on his robes.

'Hello pretty little girl, what's your name?'

Bo giggled, 'My name is Bo and I'm four years old and did you know that it's almost Christmas?'

'Bo sweetie why don't you go play with Winky.' I just barely said.

[ Marcella dies]

Bo went down the tunnel and through the door, I watched her. Once I saw her leave threw the door I started cleaning.

I forgot to do the time turner, and now Draco knows my secret, my secret life. He's going to ask lots of questions, I know that he is. I just don't think that I can tell him.

'Who's that girl?' He walked towards me.

'She told you her name, she's Bo.' I continued cleaning.

'You know what I mean Gin.' His eyes gleamed and looked right into mine, I couldn't look back.

'She's my daughter.'

'You can't have a kid! Fuck you're to young!'

'I'm 15, almost 16 and I can take care of myself and my daughter!'

'Why do you just take care of her!?! What about her father?!?'

'He doesn't care about her or me, probably doesn't even know that she exists.'

'It can't be that hard to tell him, if he's a student!'

'He's not a student! I've haven't seen him for five years!'

'Five years! And he's not a student! You had a fucking baby when you were in your first year.' He stepped back at what he just said. 'First you have a baby and you find your destiny in the same year.' He got up and left.

He knows, he can ruin everything that I have ever worked for. Now everything will be taken away from me. Bo, my life, my everything and now if Draco rads me out then I'm fucked. I hate him, hate myself for letting myself do this.

Bo came back into the room.

'Mommy?' She asked me.

'Mommy's tired, I'm going to take a nap. You can play with Winky if you want, just be a good girl. Just come back and sleep when you get tired.'

Bo nodded. I went back to my bed and shut the wall, then cried.

'Gin?' I heard River say as she came into the room. I turned around and faced Bo's wall. The curtain opened and River sat on my bed. 'Gin, what's wrong?' She stroked my hair and tears ran down my face. 'You never cry, the only time was when Voldermort came and took you.'

I looked at her, with my mascara running down my face, 'I know.' I cuddled up against her and she held me.

'What's wrong now? And don't say nothing cuz we both know that it's nothing.'

'It's just, everything, school, and boys, pleasing everyone, making sure that everyone is happy. I just can't take it anymore.' I felt more tears coming.

'Gin you're taking yourself way too hard. Relax, have fun, enjoy life.' She started laughing. 'Like last night Draco and Gin never thought I'd see the day.'

'Shut up River.' I said jokingly, 'Besides he's nothing to me, except someone I can fuck every once in a while.'

'No he's not Gin, you're just fooling yourself. You would hate it if he died right now, you know it.'

'That's different if he died it would be because-'

'Of a broken heart Gin. He loves you and your just ignoring it.'

She said it "love". The one word that I hate more then anything. I hate love, I do not love Draco, it's more lust. I have lust for the world not love, love is hate.

I went closer to River and fell asleep crying.


	8. 7!

OK i would just like to say that Bo's name is not BOO is BO pronounced BOW and in BOW and Arrow. Ok just wanted to say that. thank you to all who have reviewed!

Disclaimer:: DONT SUE ME!!!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE BROOM CAUGHT ON FIRE!!!! i mean i dont own anything. 

Draco never told anyone. We became closer together, like a new bond. Everything has become easier, Draco hasn't had any of his sleeping spells. Bo likes to play with Draco as though he was the father she never knew. I was happier. I didn't worry about Draco, didn't worry about Bo as much, and I didn't worry about River. For once in my life was enjoying my life.

Almost every night Draco and I would cuddle up next to each other in my bed and would talk. We talked about Harry and all the stupid shit that he does, about homework, the professors. But the one thing that we never talked about was Bo's real father, he doesn't know.

Two days before Christmas vacation.

'Gin I want for you and Bo to come home with me for Christmas.' Draco was wrapped around me.

'What about Bo? Your parents are going to ask about her.'

'My parents are in France for two months. I want you two to spend vacation with me.'

'Really?' I looked at him.

'Really.' He kissed me. and I kissed him back.' I'll take that as a yes then.'

I only had two days before Bo and I would leave with Draco to his house. I told my parents that I was going to River's house for vacation.

'River, I'm going to go to Draco's house for Christmas.' I told her.

'That's great Gin, but what are you going to tell your parents?'

'That's where you come in.'

My parents and Ron all think that I'm going to River's house. River's going with Anthony to his house. Bo was happy that we were going some where.

'Draco and me and you are going to go to Draco's home! Can I bring Mr. Penguin?'

I laughed, 'Yes.'

Draco, Bo, and I took the Hogwarts train back to platform 9 and 3/4. From there we got a port key to his house. Draco showed us where our rooms are and where the bathroom was, and the kitchen and the doors to the outside. Bo and I each got our own rooms. Draco and I had trouble with the first night.

'Can't you keep your feelings all bottled up?' He asked me while he pinned me up against the bathroom wall.

'Can you?' I said back. I kissed him short kisses over and over again, while he explored my shirt.

'No.' He continued pinning my against the wall. I could barely keep myself up, I felt like I was going to melt.

'Me either.' I started sucking on his neck. He moaned.

'Mr Malfoy.' A house elf squeaked at the door.

Draco and I turned out heads towards the door.

'May I ask what you and your guests would like for breakfast in the morning?'

'Whip cream and freshly picked peaches.' The house elf frowned at Draco's open fly.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy.' The house elf left the room. Draco and I laughed.

The next morning Draco, Bo, and I had breakfast in Bo's room.

'What do you want for Christmas Bo?' Draco asked as he poured a cup of juice of Bo.

'Nothing, that you can buy.' She started eating.

'Well you must want something.' Draco picked up a peach and put it into my mouth.

'Yes, but all of the moneys in the world could not buy it.'

'What do you want baby?' I asked her I took a sip of my black coffee. [I LOVE BLACK COFFEE!]

'To see daddy.' Bo cuddled up with her peach colored teddy bear.

'I'll so my best.' Draco said finishing up the last peach slice. 'Do you want to come shopping with me today Bo?'

'Ok.'

Draco and I left her to for ready for the day. I went with him back to his room. I went to the floor and cuddled up with one of his blankets.

'What's wrong Gin?' Draco came over to me and kissed me.

'It's just that Bo, she wants to see her father, but I know that, that will never happen.' I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, and put my head on my knees.

'Oh why don't you send him an owl to come here.' Draco said trying to cheer me up.

'It's not that simple Drake. It's complicated.' Draco held me, and I the same to him.

'Who's her father Gin?'

'You remember in my first year how Voldermort came and took me into the chamber?' He nodded. 'Well instead of taking my life he was taking Bo's. He left me, when Potter came and "saved my life". I was about to tell him, I swear. He wouldn't have done it if he knew.' I stopped and a big fat tear came running down my face.

'Gin tell me, I know that this is hard for you but you have to tell me. It will be better for you.' He kissed the top of my head.

'Tom, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldermort is Bo's father.' I cried even harder. 'And he will nothing more then a father never a dad. He can never be. He changed my destiny as soon as he left. Everything would have been alright if Potter didn't make him disappear.'

Draco held on to me tighter.

'He said that he loved me, and I believed him. He didn't really care though. All he wanted was a fucking piece of ass. Guess what he got it! And everything else that came along with it. As soon as I found out that I pregnant I was going to tell him, but that's when he took me into the chamber. Because he said that he needed some blood. I told him that he could. I knew that he wasn't going to kill me, he just needed to become more human. He said that afterwards he would teach me more magic. I would become one of the most powerful witches in the world. None of that happened though. He's angry at me. All of my sloppy work for letting Potter finding us. He left me when I was twelve years old [her birthday already past when this happened in her first year.] with a baby. His baby.' Draco rocked me back and forth.

'I could get him back for you Gin.'

'No please don't, it would be better if he never knows.'

'No, not Tom. I could be kind of like Bo's father if you let me.'

I looked into his eyes, and his into mine. My tears stopped. 'Yes.'

'Yes?'

'Yes.' I laughed and started kissing him repeatedly. 

'Your mine Mrs. Malfoy.' He whispered into my ear.

'Forever.' I gave him a kiss tempting him to want me. 'You better go get ready to go with Bo.'

'But I thought we could stay forever with each other.'

'We are even if we are not touching each other, I will always be right here.' I tapped her forehead.

Draco got up and grabbed a black cloak and went back to me , kissed me on the forehead. We walked hand in hand to Bo's room. I opened the door and saw Bo sitting in the rocking chair in a strawberry red dress with a black cape around her.

'You ready shrimp?' Draco asked Bo.

'Yes, mommy's staying here, because its a secret.'

'Yes, I know now lets go.'

I walked Bo and Draco out to the front of the house and held Bo's hand and Draco's in the other. 'Be back soon.' I said pleading into his ear.

'Anything.' He kissed me, we stood their with the wind blowing through my hair and our lips attached.

Bo started giggling.

'What?' He asked her.

She still was giggling.

'Can't your mother get a kiss?' He asked her.

Bo giggled.


	9. 8!

Hey it's kinda short but thats ok!

Disclaimer:: you know what i will say so why should i repeat myself?

Chapter 8

Draco's POV!

I'm so glad that Gin is happy now. I knew that something was wrong, I just didn't know what. All of the pressure that's she's consuming is enough to make anyone go crazy for a while. Bo is her secret and everything about Bo.

'Draco can we go get mommy a surprise?' Bo's eyes grew bigger.

'What ever you want for her to have you can get it.' I said back.

Bo took my hand we walked into Diagon Alley.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Bo looked down the street and could never stop turning her head. She wanted to see everything. Form the clouds to the littlest ant. She wanted it.

'Where do you want to go first?' I asked her.

'There!' She pointed to the toy store up ahead. The strawberry red building with green trim, and a big sign is big black letters that spelled out 'Stuffed Pineapple.'. We went into the store and surrounded by the sent of coconuts and pineapples. Their was dolls, bunny's, stuffed animals, and accessories for everything.

'You can have what ever you want.' I said to her.

Bo stared around the room mouth open, eyes wide, leg locked in place.

'Go on, go pick something out. I bent over and told her.

Bo went over to the dolls and looked at them. Brown hair, blond, red, black hair, straight hair, wavy curly, short and long hair. Blue eyes, green, brown, gray and amethyst eyes. Bo picked up one of the dolls with long red hair, amethyst eyes. The doll was wearing an all white dress with a crown of flowers in it's hair.

'Mommy will like this one, right Draco?' Bo held the doll and looked up at me.

'She'll love it. Do you want anything else?'

'No just this for mommy.'

I bought the doll for Bo and got it wrapped in green paper, with a gold bow on top. But I just couldn't get over the fact that it looked like Gin.

Bo and I went over to the robe shop.

'Why are we here?'

'Christmas present, how about a couple of new dress's?'

We walked into the store and looked at the dress's. Pink, red, white, black, and green. But for some reason she loved the white dress. It was all white that went down to her feet, it had no sleeves and the dress was made out of silk.

'This one. You like it too Draco?' She spined around in front of the mirror watching the dress spread out with each spin.

'It looks great Bo, you look like an angel. Do you want any others?'

'Well I'm going to buy your mum a dress like yours then. Like the dolls.'

'Ok and could you buy mommy a new cloak she's always cold in the snow at night.'

'Then you get a new cloak too then.' I paid for the clothes and got Gin's wrapped. Bo couldn't stop smiling.

'Don't tell mommy, it's a secret. Shhhhhh!'

I laughed, 'Ok I'll remember that.'

Bo and I went back to my house, to see Gin. We got back and I told Bo to hide her present for her mom. I went into my room and was greeted by a surprise. There was Gin sleeping on my bed. Locks of red hair spread out on the pillow and green covers covering her body. And for some reason there was a peach colored bear that was being held too.

So many secrets wrapped up into a body of 5'3 girl. So many things that she has all wrapped up inside. She's beautiful inside and out. She's the one person that never over looked me and the only one who knows all of her secrets. I am willing to keep them until she's ready to reveal them to the world. Whatever she does or say I will stand by her, and hope that others will too.


	10. Chapter IX look roman numbers!

OK I am really feeling like typing so Im typing MAD crazy! love u all.

Disclaimer :: *dances around room* i dont own anything, I dont own anything.

*Back to Ginny's POV*

Spending Christmas with Draco and Bo in Draco's house is amazing. Something is familiar about it though. I can't put my finger on it, but I know that I've been here before. Everything about the house, the shape of the house, and just everything, it's so weird.

I wandered the grounds, the snow had fallen the night before and was about five inches laid out on the grass. The house has so much land surrounding it, a big opened field then a forest of pine trees. Draco really has a beautiful house, it must be lonely for only three people living here. Being here and to only see two other people with nothing to do. I wonder when Bo and Draco will be getting back. I already miss them.

I hate not seeing Draco for a while. I feel all weird and confused, like there's nothing left for me to do. Sitting and waste my day away, everything is just so confusing. I need for something to keep my mind off of Draco and missing Draco. But that something that I need is something that I have not figured out. Lately Bo and Draco have been my life and when they're not here I don't know what to do.

I went back into the house and decided to wander around the house, the house is just so big and there's so many things and places to see. I started in the basement and would work my way back up to the top. Most of the doors were locked so I couldn't get into them. The halls ways in the basement were all dark and gloomy with only one or two candles lit in the hall ways.

I turned the corner and heard voices up ahead. I heard two voices in conversations, I hid in the shadows.

'Master young Malfoy and two guests are here.' Said the first voice.

'Who are the quests Wormtail?' Asked the master.

'Gin Weasley and a little girl named Bo.'

'Gin, my Gin does she know that I'm here?'

'I do not think so master. Not even young Malfoy knows of us. They're not suppose to be here. Mr. Malfoy does not know that they are here.'

'Ahhh a secret young love. And the child must be there's then.'

'The little girl is not a Malfoy master. She is someone's else's.'

'Who then Wormtail!'

'I do not know master. She has black hair and -'

'Harry Potter.' His eyes gleamed red.

'blue eyes. It can not be Potter she would need green eyes for her to be a descendent from him.'

'Then find out who Wormtail!'

'Yes master.' Wormtail spoke in fear.

The two men went past me and they smelled like peppermint for some odd reason. Once I saw them walk into a different room, I went back up the stairs to Draco's room. I curled myself up in a ball and cuddled with Bo's teddy bear in Draco's bed.

Wormtail, master, Voldermort. He's here, Voldermort is here and Draco doesn't know it. Voldermort knows that I'm here and that his daughters here. He doesn't know that he's the father of Bo. But it won't take him long to figure it out. I have to get out of here as soon as I can.

I laid my head down on Draco's pillow and waited for him to come back.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I woke up with little kisses on my lips. I knew that they were from Draco.

'Hello.' I kissed him back then sat up. 'Did you have a good time with Bo?'

'Yes, have a good time missing me?' I hugged him and didn't let go. 'Guess not.'

'He's here.' I held on to him tighter resting my head on his shoulder.

'Who's here?' I didn't say anything. 

'Voldermort.' Draco and I turned to the door and saw Bo standing there. 'He's back and he's getting stronger. Harry knows too, but now that mommy knows Draco must know too. He's coming.'

'How do you know this baby?' I asked her.

'I dreamed it.' Draco went over to her and picked her up and brought her over to me.

'If we leave will he follow us?'

'Yes, he wants Harry dead, but he wants your love mommy.' Draco cuddled up between us and snuggled her head against Draco. I took his hand.

'We have to leave. Bo go and get your stuff and come right back to Draco's room as fast as you can.' Draco said. Bo left the room. 'I'm going to leave with you Gin.'

'No I don't want to drag you into this mess.'

'I'm already in Gin. Besides I can help you.' He grabbed both of my hands and looked into my eyes.

'I'm going to go see Dumbledor and tell him everything.'

'Let me go with you Gin. You can't do this on your own.' He kissed me long.

I realized why tears were falling down my face. I realized that Draco has helped me so much that when I need him now then ever. I have never needed anyone in my entire life, more then I needed him now. I wanted to die right there, I broke the one rule that I have ever made to myself. Not to love, and now I think that I am in love with Draco Malfoy.

'Hurry then we don't have a lot of time.' I kissed him and went into my room.

I grabbed my trunk and threw in random clothes in it. I took a blanket and threw it in, my hair brush and a whole shit load of make-up. I also put my potions in too. I shut my trunk and made it feather light, I went back to Draco's room. HE has a package on his bed wrapped in gold paper. His room was torn apart he had clothes all over the floor. His trunk on the floor with random stuff in it.

'You ready?' He asked me as he shut his trunk.

'Yes.' I kissed him, 'Where's Bo?'

'I'm here.' Bo was behind her trunk pushing her trunk with her little hands towards the room.

'Let's go please Draco.' I pleaded with him.

'Alright.' Draco grabbed the package on his bed, put it under his arm, picked up his trunk and lifted Bo in the other arm. WE walked into the fireplace and held hands together.

'Dumbledor.' The room spun in rainbow colors.


	11. X

Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything. And i have no money and if u checked my pockets all you would find would b lint!

Chapter X

We got directly to Dumbledor's' office. But no one was to be found in the room.

'He must be out somewhere.' Draco said.

'Just when we need him he's not here.' I pouted.

'He'll be here soon.' Draco kissed the top of my head. I put trunk down and sat on it. Draco put Bo down and Bo came over to me and sat on my lap.

'What's going to happen to us?' She looked up into my blue eyes.

'I don't know baby, I don't know.' I stocked her hair. Draco looked at me with locked eyes. 

'I'm going to go down and see if I can find Dumbledor, stay here. 'Draco kissed me, I depended the kiss, and we broke when we heard Bo giggling.

Draco went threw the door in search of Dumbledor. Bo was still laughing and couldn't stop. 'What?' I asked her. Bo just continued laughing. I started tickling her ribs. Bo and I are there for what seemed like hours waiting for Draco and Dumbledor. Then they came; Dumbledor came in first with his purple robes. Draco was behind him. Dumbledor went and sat behind his desk.

'Take a seat Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasleys'.' I picked up Bo and went over to the chair and sat down. Draco sat next to me and held my hand. 'What, seems for you three to come to me during the holidays?' His eyes twinkled with light.

'It's just ... I can't ... I' I looked to Draco for help.

'Bo do you want to go see Winky?' Draco asked Bo. Bo nodded. Winky came threw the door. Bo got off of my lap and went over to her friend. Winky and Bo left.

'Now Miss. Weasley lets try this from the beginning.' Dumbledor said, as he started to braid his beard.

'You remember when in my first year how Voldermort took, me down to the chamber?' Dumbledor nodded. I looked to Draco for support. 'That's not all he did. You know the story of the seventh child of the seventh child?'

'Yes Miss Weasley.'

'In my first year that's when I found out my destiny. With Bo, my first year at Hogwarts. Voldermort happened.' I squeezed Draco's hand. 'I had Bo in my first year. Bo was born in my first year, Voldermort loved me and that's when my destiny.'

Dumbledor looked dumb struck 'So what your trying to tell me is that, Voldermort raped you in your first year, and you had this child. Ami right?'

'He didn't rape me, I let him. I wanted him and me to become one. I wanted it too headmaster, not just for him.'

'So you voluntary had furious sex with the most fear some wizard of all times. And then you produced him an heir?!?'

'It's not as bad as you think Headmaster.' Draco piped up.

'And how do you Mr. Malfoy get involved with this?'

'Well, one night I found Gin and Bo in Bo's room on accident a couple of weeks ago. And ever since then Gin and I have become very close friends.' Draco looked at me and I looked back. I loosened my grip on his hand.

'So only Mr. Malfoy and yourself know about this girl?'

'NO, her father just found out today.' Tears were forming in my eyes, 'Please don't let him take her from me. She's the only real family that I have ever had.' The tears now came running down my face.

'How did Voldermort find out?'

'He's at my house with Wormtail.' Draco said.

'And what Miss. Weasley and yourself at your house Mr. Malfoy?' Draco and I looked at each other, to the headmaster, then back to each other. 'Maybe I don't want to know.'

'Bo told us too, when I was telling Drake. I just couldn't find the words, then she came in and told him.' I explained.

'And when we asked her how she knows it, she said that she dreamed it.'

'What did she say exactly?' Dumbledor asked.

'Something about Harry and how he knows something. Voldermort wants Harry dead, but he wants my body. MY soul. He loves me, but I stopped loving him when he left me.'

'He left you?'

'In my first year, I was going to tell him about Bo I swear, but Harry came and then he-' I couldn't talk anymore. Tears running down my face, just thinking about it made me want to die.

'You don't have to say anymore.' Draco told me.

I didn't care; I pleaded for Bo and myself. 'Don't let him take me please. I don't want him to be in my life anymore. Bo knows that Tom's her father but I don't want him near her or me.' I reached for Draco and he held me. I cried into his shoulder.

'He's not going to get you or Bo. I won't let him. Believe me Gin, believe.' Draco whispered into my ear. I believed that he would protect me, for once I believed that someone would help me.

'I hate to break this up, but I need for Bo to come back into the room so that I can talk to her.'

'What will happen to Gin and Bo?' Draco looked up but I was still clinging to him.

'I will have Miss. Weasley; Bo and yourself put into hiding. But where I do not know.'

'And until then?'

'I will have a room set up for you three. Your parents will not know about this until it is time for them to know.' Dumbledor stood up, 'I would like for you two, to go to Mr. Malfoys private room until I say.'

'What about Bo?' I asked.

'I will be talking to her when you leave. I want to talk to Bo alone.' I nodded. 'Now go, be fast and invisible.' Draco shrank the trunks and put them into his pockets. I took his hand and we walked out of the room.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I got back to my familiar place, Draco's room. It smelled the same. I don't know what to do now. It's just Draco and me alone in his room. We could you know have some ummmm fun or we could just sit in each other's presences.

'Hey,' He kissed me, 'hey,' he kissed me repeatedly, 'everything's going to be alright now.'

'I know, it's just that I'm worried.' HE grabbed my hips and brought me closer to him.

'Just because you're a mum, doesn't mean that you can't have any fun.'

'I never let it stop me before, but now I don't need it.' I looked into his eyes, ' I need for this to be all over with, and I need for Voldermort to be dead. I need for Bo to have her father, and most of all I need you.' I kissed him and the kiss deepened.

'Gin remember I will always be here, for you and for Bo. I love both of my girls.' I kissed him again. 'What do you want to do until Dumbledor comes back with Bo?' I fluffed my hair and let it down from it's pony tail. 

Draco kissed me; I wrapped myself around him. His hands left my back and I stroked my hands around his neck. I taunted him with kisses not letting him do what he wants. I wanted to only feel the love that he could offer to me. For once I needed his love and he needed mine. Not just one-sided thing, we both wanted each other.

'I love you Gin.' Draco said between his kisses on my neck.

I bit on his ear, 'I love you, too. Never leave me, Mr. Malfoy. I don't want to be disappointed.'

'Never Mrs. Malfoy.' He whispered back. I smiled and hugged him long and hard. He was rubbing my back on the floor in a tangled mess. Draco sitting against the wall and I on his lap with my legs wrapped around him.

'Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?' Draco and I turned and saw Dumbledor and Bo standing in the hallway. Bo was giggling.

'Oh ummmm hello, Headmaster.' I said a bit to cheerfully.

Dumbledor looked like a fish with his mouth opened wide.

'See ummmm Gin had some gum in her hair. So I went to go get it and we fell over against the wall. And Gin, just couldn't keep her hands off me. I mean rarrrrr, tiger.'

'I thought I told you that I was allergic to tigers.' I whispered into his ear.

'Of coarse, now ummmmm.' Dumbledor couldn't keep a straight face looking at us, 'could you please Miss. Weasley sit normally.' I turned my body around but still sitting between his legs, 'Now Bo has informed me of things that she has seen in her dreams. Draco started massaging my back. 'And ummmmm I think that the Fidlulas Charm would work. But you would need a,' I started nudging my head on his shoulder and received a kiss on my lips, 'DAMMIT! Can't you two keep your hands off of you for one minute!' Draco and I stood up quickly, still holding each others hand, 'As I was saying, you would need a secret keeper.' I started kissing Draco's opened chest. 'And ummmm I'll take Bo down to the kitchens for some ummmmm food. You two just figure out ummmmm' Draco grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him. 'Figure out who you would like for your secret keeper.' Dumbledor and giggling Bo left the room.

'Who do you want?' Draco asked me.

'You.' I kissed him.

'Well yes, but for the secret keeper?'

'I don't know.' I kissed him again.

'Dumbledor would be good. Don't you think?'

'OK.' I kissed him again.

'Alright.' Draco picked me up off of my feet and threw me on to his bed. I pulled him down with me and started kissing him. He hands on my hips left, and went into my hair and other places. I wrapped my legs around his waist and made him lay down with me. I massaged his head with fingers. His tongue slipped into my mouth. Somehow our clothes slipped off our bodies and fell on the floor.

'I love you Gin.'

'And I love your too Drake.'

+*+*+*+*+*+

so what did yall think? sry couldnt post earlier got to lazy. love you. *river*


	12. XI

Chapter XI

Disclaimer:: dont own anything!

Draco and I were covered in each others sweat. Laying next to each other, looking into each others eyes. Then Dumbledor came back.

'Why do I always have to come in on the wrong times?' Dumbledor sighed.

I sat up with a thin green sheet around me. 'Maybe because your just, special.' I suggested.

'Have you choose a secret keeper?' Dumbledor asked trying not to look at us.

'You.' Draco and I said in unison.

'Is that alright with you?' I asked him.

'Yes, now ummm Bo is in a place where I would like for all of you to be in.' Dumbledor explained. 

'When will we be able to get over there?' Draco asked.

'As soon as you put some clothes on.'

'Oh come on headmaster it's not that bad. Next time we'll send you an owl and you can join us.' I said laughing then kissed Draco really quick.

'I'd rather not. And I-'

'She's not that bad either, she's the best.'

I smiled, it's nice to be admired. I whispered into his ear, 'Your ten times better.'

'Well umm I think that I will step out for a minute and you two could ummmm just get some clothes on.' Draco and I started kissing and Dumbledor left the room.

'You smell like peaches.' Draco said between kisses.

I giggled, 'You have to stop that.' I got up leaving the sheet on the bed and started the search for my clothes.

'Stop what? Don't you love this Gin?' Draco stood up showing his nakedness, 'Don't tell me that you don't.'

I laughed at him and put on my skirt on, 'I love you Drake and everything else about you.' I put shirt on not buttoning it yet though.

'Then kiss me.' I went up to him and kissed him then threw this pants at him.

'Keep yourself covered cowboy.' I buttoned the three middle buttons of my shirt. Draco put his black pants on and a black wife beater. I strung black ribbon up my leg. 'Are you ready to go to your new home?'

'Are you?' Draco kissed me and we sat on his bed.

'So are you two dressed yet?' Dumbledor peaked into the room.

'Yes headmaster.' Draco said as her took my hand. 

Dumbledor came into the room and sighed in relief. 'Now here's an invisibility cloak that I want for you two to be under.' Dumbledor handed us the cloak and we went under it. For some odd reason the cloak smelled like vanilla. 'Follow me.' Dumbledor opened the door and we followed.

'I wonder if he can see threw the cloak?' Draco said evilly to me. I laughed, Draco took his hand and put it up my shirt and cupped me. 'Either he can't see or he could careless.' I laughed then kissed him.

We walked to the stairs to the third floor. We walked threw the hall way until we reached a door. Dumbledor opened the door, in the room was a room that was plain dark stone covered for a ceiling, floor, and walls. A chill ran down my back and I got closer to Draco.

'Take the cloak off now, you are safe.' Dumbledor told us. We took off the cloak. 'So how would you like this room?' Dumbledor's eyes lit up. 'Rainbows?' He snapped his fingers and the room became one nig rainbow. 'Flowery?' The room became a garden on a spring day. 'Your choice.'

'What do you think?' I asked him.

'Red rug.' The floor became a red rug.

'Creamy white walls.'

'Good now onto the rest.' Dumbledor opened up a floor hatch and we climbed a ladder down. It was a hall way with a pink rug and pink walls with clouds floating up to the top. 'Bo did this hallway as well as her own room.' We walked to the first door, which was empty. 'This will be your own private kitchens.'

'Black walls.' I said.

'Starry night ceiling and hardwood floor.' Draco said.

We went threw the bathroom of black and red tiles and the living room. The living room was dark green with a floor of gold. My room was a deep blood red with a hard wood floor and a black sealing. Draco's room was a dark purple almost black walls with bleeding stars across. Bo had her room pink, everything was pink, her room was filled with toys and a canopy bed. Bo was happy that she was finally living in her own house. She had me, her mother, and Draco.

I put Bo's things into her dresser and noticed a package.

'What's this Bo?'

'Shhhhh! You can't see that until Christmas mum!' Bo snatched the present from my hands. 'Now close your eyes.' I closed my eyes. 'Ok now you can open.' I saw the gift underneath her bed, but I didn't say anything.

'In a little while the headmaster will come and give you something.' I told her.

'OK.' Bo yawned. 

Bo nodded, I picked her u and put her under her covers of her bed. Within seconds she was asleep. I left the room shutting the door slowly behind me.

I went over to Draco's room to see him. I opened the door and saw him sitting in the middle of the room looking at the wall. I went over to him and sat besides him, I put my head on his shoulder and lit a cigarette. We sat in silence until he spoke to me.

'Ever thought about what your going to tell your parents, and your friends?'

'Yes, but I have no idea what I would say to them. I don't want to lose my friends and I wouldn't care about what my parents think. They don't even know who I am Drake. They don't even know what my favorite color is.' I looked up at the ceiling.

'Don't worry Gin all of my friends will support us. Your parents don't act like they don't care, but they do. Parents have this thing about hiding there feelings from there kids.'

'I don't do that to Bo do I?' I looked at him.

'You don't mean to, you probley don't even realize it but you do. You show only part of yourself around her and Malfoy but you showed your real self to me.'

I sat not knowing what to say, my mind confused. Everything that Draco told me made since to me in some sort of weird way. He examines things then figures things out. I love him, and my heart aches for him.

'Hold me.' I threw myself at him. He rubbed my back and smelled my hair. 'I can't stand it anymore Drake, I love you with everything that I poise please tell me.'

He just sat there holding me and I felt a tear hit the top of my head. 'Drake please stay with me, I need for you to stay with me. Please I need you, I need for you to stay with me and Bo.'

'I hate to do this to you Gin and our daughter but something has to be done.' He said coldly to me.

'What? Bo's not yours, she's Vol-'

'She's mine, Gin! And I'm glad that you still love me.' I stood back and looked at him. Then slowly Draco changed into someone else. Tom when he was sixteen.

'You.' I gasped.

'Yes Gin, it's me and I let me tell you. Your even more beautiful.' Tom took his finger and ran it along my face. 'Why didn't you tell me Gin, about our daughter? You know that I would have been happy. Why Gin?'

'I was going to but then you took me into the chamber and-'

'BULLSHIT! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME BEFORE THAT!.' He yelled at me into my face. 'I love you Gin, don't you love me back?'

'That's not the point, Tom. If you loved me, then you would have come back to me sooner.'

'You were always aggressive.' He grabbed my arm and kissed me hard, but I didn't kiss him back. He put his tongue into my mouth with out me letting him, he just did. HE backed off, 'and you still are. That's why I love you Gin.'

'You don't love me, Draco does.'

'If Mr. Malfoy does then why isn't he here?' HE raised his eyebrow.

'You did something to him, I swear if you hurt him Tom I'll-'

'You'll what? Besides he'll be fine in a couple of hours. But right now Gin, make me and heir.' He lifted me off of the ground and threw me onto Draco's bed and ripped off my clothes.

'You already have one, you don't need another.'

'Bo's a girl Gin, I want a boy. I will stop at nothing until I get one.' Tom pushed me up against the wall on the bed, smushing me. He pressed my lips up onto his. I felt like screaming. Tom sat up on me and put his finger to my swollen lips. 'Don't scream Gin because then you'll wake up our daughter. You don't want for her to see us like this.' My eyes gleamed with pain. He's right though. I don't want for Bo to find me. I want to get out and run into Draco's arms.

'You going to be a good girl now right? Stay here for just a moment.' I nodded. I breathed heavily, my heat pounding. Tears falling down my face smudging my make-up, my hair a mess it's long curls. 'Don't be frightened little Gin.' Tom put soft kisses along my lips, my neck, my cheast. 'I'll take real good care of you. Nice, soft, and slow.' He started sucking on my neck. 'Come on Gin show me that you love me. Make me love you more then I already do Gin.'

'I can't' I looked down.

'DAMIT GIN! Come on you know that you want me You loved me years ago. Show me how much you loved me Gin.'

'I'm here isn't that good enough for you?!?'

'You told me that you loved me. I gave everything for you.'

'You never had to do anything. I never told you to do anything.' To, grabbed me by my hair and threw me on to the floor, and started kicking my stomach.

'What about now Gin, huh? Say it, say that you love me.' HE picked me up by my arms and felt my legs dangling above the ground, 'SAY IT!' He threw me against the wall. I smashed my head and felt blood dripping down my face. Tom came over to me and knelt down and wipped me blood away. 'Look what you made me do Gin.' HE kissed my gash on my head. 'I don't want to hurt you, I love you.' He sat on top of my legs, I gluched my stomach and then he forced himself into me.

Then the door came smashing down from it's hindges and there standing there was Dumbledor with Draco behind him. 'Immobulos!' Dumbledor froze Tom in his place. Draco came hobbling towards me with a black eye and what looks like something bit his leg. HE came to me and held me. I cried into his arms.

'Shhhhhh Gin it's going to be Ok,' I cried louder, 'it's going to be ok.'

'Dumbledor took Tom and bound him up, while he was still frozen. 'I'm going to go get Madame Profrey here to take care of you two. I'll take Bo with me.' Dumbledor left.

'He ... saw me and he ... it was horrible .... he said that .... loved me ..... I tried to be strong .... I did.'

'Gin don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault.' Draco let go of me a little. I knew that his leg was hurting him.

'Drake I ...I ...I-' I started.

'I love you too.' HE kissed my fingers.

'I want for everything to be over with Drake.' He outlined my face with his finger.

Madame Profrey came bustling into the room , 'MY LORD!' She came over to Draco and me. 'MR. Malfoy stop that, she's been threw enough and doesn't need for you to be doing that!' Draco got up and went over to his bed and sat down. I did my best to hide my self from the Medi nurse.


	13. XII

Chapter XII

Disclaimer:: all i have is a lolli pop and u can't have it!

I stayed in the hospital wing for a week until they let me back to my room I didn't want for Draco to leave my side. Bo came with Dumbledor everyday. I was so glad to see Bo unharmed. But I was still hurt and I didn't want for any of my friends to see me. The already knew what happened to me and I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Draco and Bo, not remembering what had happened.

'Gin I know that this might be the wrong time but I have something for you, and so does Bo.' Said Draco when Bo was there too. HE brought out a package the one I saw him take off his bed as we were leaving his house. I opened the package and it was a all white dress. It was simple long flowing dress, and at the bottom of the package was a thick black cloak.

'Oh Drake!' I hugged him and thought that it was beautiful.

'Mommy, I have something too.' Boo lifted a box onto my lap. I opened the box. There was the doll, amethyst eyes, long red hair with a white dress. It was me. It was the same dress that Draco had bought me and it was on the doll. And there was white lily's in my hair.

'Thank you Bo.' I kissed her, she squealed.

'I thought that you would like it because you saw it in your dream. Remember mommy, member?'

* + * + * + * + * + * + *

I was lying in flowers with my long red hair with a crown of flowers in my hair. My eyes were amethyst. I was wearing the dress that Draco had given me. Bo was wearing all white dress and was skipping in the flowers.

Then I looked up and saw Draco looking down at me. He was happy and a smile crept up his face. HE came down to me and kissed me. 'Hello Mrs. Malfoy.'

THE END

* + * + * + * + * + * + *

THANK YOU:: **Caitlin **u helped me so much girl! **Ash **thats ok if u got side tracked it all turns out ok in da end **Uglinessrox55,Dukerbrown, xangelcrisisx, velvet moon , babygreenleaf, xangelcrisisx ,paws10081, Rosandra May, piper-h-99, theloneredfox, ** love you! **Neni Potter** uve read lyke all of my shit! am i really that good?

lol i love you all and thanks for reading!


End file.
